


The Dark Side of Love

by amgicalhat



Series: Abondoned Bunnies, Come adopt them! [1]
Category: Original Works
Genre: Adoptable Bunnies, Author's way over her head, BDSM, Blood Play, F/F, F/M, Inspired by a Movie, Knife Play, M/M, Original Works - Freeform, Peeping, Serial Killers, Tortue, Vampires, Wings, hybrid vampires, inspired by a song, murders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amgicalhat/pseuds/amgicalhat
Summary: Ava is a sheriff in a very small town, her secret lover Alex savage is a serial killer slash vampire, but Ava has no clue of it until now. Murders are going across the town, there's a secret coven of vampires that have made a appearance, and secrets that loom over both of them, unable to take anymore Ava starts to rethink her choices and realizes that the can of worms she opened cannot be closed again. (suck at summaries oops.)





	The Dark Side of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm way over my head with this story, I've written sixteen pages, that calculates to six chapters, it was originally a twilight fanfiction, but I pulled it to write it as a original work, and so far I can't seem to even write a single line after four years of staring at it and it's just collecting dust, so I have had the idea to put it up for adoption. I will ONLY allow serious writers to adopt it, not writers who will write two chapters and not touch it for a long while. Again I have six chapters of it written and fresh off the press, it's not beta'd so if you wanna have a chance of it then please PM ME. Serious adopters ONLY. I cannot stress this enough. Also please do give me credit when posting it, I adopted it from amgicalhat, etc that would be lovely. You can change it to whatever you want it to be.

I was on the dark side of love; it was a twisted type of love for him and i 

I had always been in Love, no, obsessed with Alex Savage .

I was in a tree, across the street from his house, looking with my binoculars when I first saw him in his lab in the

Basement... through his basement window...playing a game.

I thought he was amazing, but as I grew older I realized, he killed the girls he played the game with.

It always started with him having the girl tied up as he had sex with her, then he would take a knife and run it down her bare skin. They shivered and moaned; I moaned too, picturing it was me in their place.

I never saw what happened next.

I was always disappointed, because he would always close the windows and the curtains, and no more sound came out.

I would slump in the tree, depressed that I never saw what he would do next.

When I was seventeen I was invited to his house, and down into the basement, where it happened. I had been in awe, and squealed like a little girl.

Alex had just laughed and kissed me, afterwards, we had a whole new friendship.

We became lovers when I turned eighteen.

I did not care, I asked him about the game one day, and he replied, "It's only the girls I hate, I could never hate you." It took a moment to get through; I could never go through that game until he hated me.

"Why don't you hate me?" I asked back, my voice filled with hope as I was looking anywhere but at his face. He took my chin in his cold hands, and looked in my eyes.

"Because I love you. I could not play that game with you. But I have one just for you." Kissing my head, he walked away, leaving me in my spot with a shiver going down my spine.

I did not know if it was from fear, or from the excitement.


End file.
